callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small hand-held anti-personnel weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was designed to be thrown, and then explode after a short amount of time. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The fragmentation grenade can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce, and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). In the game, the grenade functions like a concussion grenade (It emits no fragments, it only relies on explosive power) this has been done to balance the weapon. The fragmentation grenade will usually kill the player if they see the Grenade indicator. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown; this can catch targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. Experienced gamers know the "hotspots" (where players are most likely to frequent) of each map and will utilize this knowledge accordingly. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes eviscerating two or even three opponents, giving the player's team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used in conjunction with the perks Frag x3 and Sonic Boom and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob fragmentation grenades toward a defended objective or a group of red dots, although experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their fragmentation grenade more efficiently. In the campaign, the player spawns with four grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. File:grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag File:grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag File:M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down, but only for four seconds. File:grenade_ds.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Known in-game as the M2 Fragmentation grenade, the M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Players are now limited to a single fragmentation grenade per life in multiplayer. However, if the player has equipped the Scavenger Perk, they can get multiple fragmentation grenades. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). A trail of smoke will also follow them when thrown. Fragmentation grenades are useful for assaulting corridors and small, enclosed areas as players can bounce them into the desired location to kill enemy personnel or destroy equipment. Due to its smaller range and somewhat "nerfed" damage, it is recommended the player throws as far as he can and let it roll to its target. 04_Frag_Grenades.png|4 Frag Grenades in Just Like Old Times Call of Duty: Black Ops The fragmentation grenade is in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also looks like it has an updated kill icon in the bottom left corner. It takes 0.6 seconds to prepare with a 3.5 second fuse. 15 direct damage on impact with 200 - 75 damage and a five meter lethal blast radius. When a grenade is thrown back, and as soon as it is released by the player it becomes his own, therefore even if the grenade is within lethal range when it detonates, it will be counted as a suicide. This is useful when around multiple team-mates, denying the enemy team kills, which is especially useful in games like TDM. Even better would be if a player has Flak Jacket Pro and throws back a grenade with a fuse reset to 2.5 seconds, which not only keeps the player and his teammates alive, but also gives him a fair chance at getting a kill with the grenade. Fragcreate.png|The fragmentation grenade in Create-A-Class 2.0. BlackOps 2010-11-10 16-08-34-45.png|Photo of ingame M67 Fragmentation grenade|link=http://i54.tinypic.com/2h2jayu.png File:NadeBO.JPG|Killfeed icon. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops ''zombies, there is a common glitch that occurs where if a player throws a grenade at group of zombies (or anywhere) it will disappear and not go off. Same thing goes for Claymores. *There is a mistake in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; when the player runs out of grenades, a notification appears saying "No M2 Frag Grenade Ammo Available" when the grenades used are M67s. *When using the Riot Shield, a well timed melee will bounce the grenade back towards enemies and kill them, counting as throwback kills. *The challenge, "Misery Loves Company," can be earned by killing the player's self and an enemy by overcooking an M67. *When used in conjunction with Danger Close, the kill radius is greater than the indicator radius, so players could not even know a grenade is about to kill them if it falls just beyond the indicator's range. *In Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, a white trail follows the fragmentation grenade when thrown. These are the only games so far in the series to do so. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops when committing suicide with a fragmentation grenade, as well as anything else a message on the killfeed after the players name says "Mistakes were made". *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''multiplayer there is a glitch where a grenade will be lodged in an enemies chest when hit on impact, causing multiple hit markers until death *In zombies mode when the player has no weapon, for example, if the Pentagon Thief where to take your only weapon, or you did not take it back in time from the Pack-A-Punch, the trigger button can be used to throw the grenade. *In all Call of Duty games to date, A.I controlled enemies never cook Fragmentation Grenades. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Modern Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons